


Come to Harley, little baby

by This_Girl_stans_Marvel



Category: DCU, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Crazy, Don't Judge Me, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Girl_stans_Marvel/pseuds/This_Girl_stans_Marvel
Summary: Harley Quinn was in jail, but she got released. Then she finds a strange girl in her bedroom and everything gos crazy





	Come to Harley, little baby

Harley sat in her cell when suddenly the door opened and Amanda Waller entered. "Quinn, the Joker is dead." Just like that, she said it without feeling in her voice or her face and Harley stared at her in disbelief, that couldnt be true, that could not be true. "You're lying!" She hissed and straightened up. "You're lying and I know for sure!" ."I'm not lying, Harley Quinn. The Joker is dead. You should be happy. You'll be released from jail. I'll escort you outside." She unlocked the door and led Harley to the exit. Then she gave her her clothes and closed the door. Harley stood in the rain and didnt move. Then she started to slowly walk towards their shared apartment. But now this apartment actually belonged to her. She walked through the streets of Gotham City and did not even register that she was getting wet by the rain. When she unlocked the door and entered, she had to swallow. There were things everywhere that reminded her of him. His scent was in the air, his weapons were lying around, his plans against Batman stalked everywhere. Harley went up to her room, took off her wet clothes and got into the bathtub. After two hours of thinking about what was to happen, she got out of the tub and drained the water. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. Then she went down to the kitchen to have dinner. Since she had no particular desire to cook now, she put only one pizza in the oven and put a glass of water on the table. She waited fifteen minutes, got the pizza out of the oven, and began to eat. But it was useless, she hardly got a bite, let alone a whole pizza. She got up, put the leftovers in the fridge and went back to her room. She just wanted to throw herself on the bed, only - there was already someone sitting there. Harley stiffened at the young woman sitting on her bed reading.However, this girl didnt deserve the description "Woman"  
Harley estimated her at the age of 15 or 16. She had pale, almost white skin and her hair was just like Harley's, only the tips werent blue and pink, but black and gold. Harley had a terrible thought. Had Mr. J replaced her with this girl, while she was absent? Her heart pounded and then her sadness swiftly turned to icy rage, she lunged with a savage rage Cry at the girl who shrieked and raided behind.


End file.
